Soledad
by Dann 19
Summary: La soledad impulsa, la soledad destruye. La soledad te ciega, la soledad te hace buscar.  Respira, no sientas la soledad, suspira. Inhala-exhala, no quieras besarla ni tocarla...


Dedicado a tres personas: **Cam **(Una parte de mi alma que fue a dar a Argentina), **Sole **(Mi madre de Costa Rica), y **svilesan**(Amante de los Harmiones xD).

* * *

><p>La salida de Ron había dejado cierto vapor en el aire, denso, casi pudiéndose cortar con un cuchillo. El aire de pronto se había vuelto brumoso y, quizá, hasta un poco pesado.<p>

Del ojo de Hermione salió una lágrima furtiva mientras miraba el lugar que antes había sido ocupado por su amigo, en su cara se formó una sonrisa forzada y trató de encarar la situación ante Harry con optimismo. Pero no, el chico seguía viendo a la nada, como si esa nada fuese a decirle el por qué del comportamiento de Ronald. Sí, se habían pasado los últimos meses escapando de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y de todo su séquito de seguidores tan –o más– retorcidos que él, pero ella aún seguía allí, a su lado, mientras que Ron, al parecer, había preferido salir corriendo.

―Harry…

―No… ―el chico levantó la vista un momento―. No trates de defenderlo, él está consciente de lo que hace.

Hermione lo miró por un momento, fijamente, quizá… ¿decepcionada?

―No, Harry… bueno, quizás ya ni me escuchas, Harry, ¿estás bien?

―Sí, Hermione, estoy bien ―miró por un momento hacia la densa oscuridad de la noche―. Voy a vigilar, ¿vale? Descansa…

Hermione estuvo segura de haber repetido el nombre del chico, pero quizá fue sólo un efecto de su imaginación, o Harry fingió no oírlo; pero, fuese como fuese, Hermione terminó soltando más lágrimas de las que hubiese querido y se tiró de lleno en el sofá. Ron había usado el Guardapelo por mucho tiempo, eso era todo, él no era así… suspiró. ¿Por qué tenían que haber crecido tan pronto y en tan poco tiempo? Otro suspiro…

_Suspira, inhala-exhala, no te olvides de suspirar, inhala-exhala, vuelve a suspirar…_

Abrió los ojos por última vez antes de caer rendida en un profundo sueño, del que no despertó hasta que algunos rayos de sol se colaron por entre el techo. Miró fijamente la nada, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz, y buscó con la mirada la puerta.

―Harry ―susurró al moreno, quien a pesar de la extraña posición en la que estaba, al parecer dormía―. Harry… ¡Harry! ―le dedicó una mirada somnolienta―. ¿Quieres esperar o…?

El chico le dedicó una mirada de comprensión, como pidiéndole que eligiese ella, así se evitaría el dolor de saber que Ron no volvería. Había llegado a su límite, no lo juzgaba, no lo odiaba, simplemente lo entendía. Lo entendía porque él muchas veces había querido salir corriendo y olvidarse que dejaba a un Mago Oscuro atrás buscándolo. Pero no podía.

La chica relajó el semblante.

―¿Qué te parece si entras, esperamos y… y si no, pues luego vemos? ―observándola asintió y siguió a la chica―. De seguro está buscando la forma de encontrarnos y no nos ve, sólo… sólo será cuestión de esperar y Ron llegará de nuevo…

Sus palabras sonaron tan vacías que ni siquiera ella misma se creyó. Todo había sido tan rápido, tan a la carrera, y ella no tuvo tiempo de mucho, quizá de nada, y eso le dolía. Le dolía tener que dividirse en dos, porque mientras una parte de ella estaba con Harry allí, la otra buscaba desesperada a Ron, queriendo saber que estaba bien.

Lo quería. Sí.

Sonrió forzadamente cuando notó que Harry la miraba de nuevo y recostó su cabeza en la del chico, consciente de que, si ella caía, Harry no tardaría en caerse junto a ella.

―¿Tuvimos que crecer tan deprisa? Todo por una jodida guerra ―suspiró. Hermione lo miró sorprendida por la confesión, aunque, después de todo, esa terminaba siendo la verdad; pero ver a Harry quejarse, cuando siempre solía aceptar el montón de desgracias esperando a que, por lo menos, llegase una razón que le sacara una sonrisa. Todo se complicaba con el paso del tiempo y ellos se sentían tan solos, perdidos en un mundo de adultos que los había obligado a crecer tan deprisa y sin mirar si lo hacían bien o no.

―Sabes que todo esto acabara, ¿cierto? Acabará y volveremos a estar como aquel día que nos vimos en el Expreso, sin preocupaciones.

―Él…

―No, Harry, él nada. Es un simple mortal más ―volvió a fingir una sonrisa. Si caían activarían un efecto dominó que terminaría matando moralmente a toda la sociedad mágica. Si ellos un día desaparecían y simplemente huían como todos los demás, todo por lo que habían luchado, todo lo que soñaron, se iría a la jodida nada.

Hermione lo miró una vez más, consciente de que Harry no tardaría en dormirse de nuevo, allí, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y entonces ella se encontraría de nuevo sola, como se sentía cada uno allí: solo. Harry no tenía padres, ella había tenido que mandarlos al otro extremo del mundo y Ron se veía frente a la posibilidad de perderlos de la noche a la mañana.

―Hablemos, Hermione, hablemos para que el silencio no nos aplaste.

La chica cerró los ojos. Sí, para que no los aplastase era mejor hablar.

Pasaron lentamente las horas, y luego los días, y quizás hasta más de una semana y ellos seguían en el mismo lugar, esperando a alguien que no llegaba y refugiándose en un 'Volverá', cuando ya estaban seguros que no lo haría. Horas de suspiro y de angustia se fueron colando entre sus minutos, hasta que cada uno de ellos estuvo plagado de la necesidad de alguien que los apoyase. El Guardapelo seguía en una mesita, luego de la partida de Ron nadie había vuelto a usarlo, y pareciese que de él saliese el aire denso que se había instaurado en la carpa.

Una vez, Hermione, salió a buscar hongos y algunas frutas, quizá podría encontrar algún animal al que pudiese matar. Pero las cosas seguían igual. «Nos vamos», susurró con un poco de indecisión Harry una noche, luego que un día más pasase sin grandes novedades.

―Nos vamos ―dijo más convencido―. Sí, es mejor salir de esta soledad de una buena vez…

El invierno se instauró en sus vidas sin permiso alguno. Llegó para congelarlos más y más. Desde sus sentimientos hasta su piel comenzaban a flaquear, endureciéndose con el clima. Se sentían cada vez más solos, a pesar de que se sentían, pero estaban solos, perdidos en la inmensidad de cualquier bosque.

El invierno los congelaba…

Aquella noche se abrazaban inconscientemente, como muchas noches atrás, intentando, de alguna forma, volver a sentirse reconfortados.

―Hermione, ¿sigues en contra de que vayamos al Valle de Godric? ―la chica lo miró fijamente, tan fijamente que a Harry le dio miedo de que volviese a oponerse, porque, si lo hacía, él no tendría fuerzas para ir y plantarse frente a la tumba de sus padres. Solo.

―Supongo que podría servirnos para algo, quizás Dumbledore te dejó algo allí.

―Sí… ―un pequeño brillo se instaló en los ojos de Harry―. Gracias por apoyarme; nadie es como tú ―la chica lo miró fijamente por un momento. Harry se acercó hasta ella, hasta su mejilla, lentamente, con calma, y la besó suavemente allí. En realidad estaba agradecido. Luego de unos cortos segundos se separó de ella, quizá aún más lento que antes, y la miró fijamente―. Hermione… ―ella sintió de lleno su aliento en su cara. Todo era como mágico; una magia invernal se apoderó del ambiente por un momento, y los impulsó a sentirse cerca, muy cerca… hasta que Harry la besó.

Se apoderó suavemente de sus labios, temiendo crear una situación tan incómoda que obligase a Hermione –o a él– a partir de la carpa, entonces no resistiría estar solo. Solo de verdad.

_Bésala, para, respira, vuelve a besarla y pon una mano detrás de su cabeza. Para, inhala-exhala, suspira y mírala fijamente; vuelve a besarla y atráela aún más_.

Hermione se separó lentamente de él.

―Yo… Hermione, lo siento.

―Yo también… ―la chica lo miró fijamente. Era como una cínica broma que pretendía volver aún más denso el aire. Denso, pesado, cansino.

Hermione se sentía, de alguna manera, subnormal. Suspiró como aquella noche y volvió a mirar fijamente a Harry.

Entonces rió.

Nunca supo por qué comenzó a reírse, y mucho menos cómo es que Harry la siguió; sólo sabía que quería reírse para olvidarse –por un momento– de todo el peso que iba cayéndoles lentamente, casi de manera dolorosa. Sin embargo, como todo, la risa espontánea se terminó de a poco y el silencio volvió a apoderarse de ellos.

La noche se consumió con lentitud, como un cigarrillo que se quemaba a un ritmo pausado y tranquilo, esperando a que su dueño le diera una calada más. Hermione intentó apartarse el sabor de los labios de Harry de la mente mientras recostaba la cabeza en la carpa. El primer turno le tocaba a ella. No supo cómo se mantuvo despierta hasta que Harry salió del interior, la miró fijamente, le sonrió, y le susurró que fuera a acostarse. No supo, pero lo hizo.

Luego de varios días, ambos partieron al Valle de Godric. Y todo fue de mal en peor. Harry terminó siendo atacado por la serpiente de Voldemort, lo que casi le acarrea la muerte; y, sin embargo, apartando un poco aquél trágico incidente, las tumbas relucientes de los padres de Harry habían hecho que a éste le brillasen, aunque fuese por un momento, los ojos.

_No te confundas, ni se te ocurra. No quieras besarla, no quieras tocarla. Es tu amiga, no tu enamorada. Inhala-exhala, suspira, no te imagines besándola. Bien, tócala, bésala…_

Harry despertó aquella noche sudando frío.

―Esto me matará antes que Voldemort…

―¿Dijiste algo?

―Eeeh… sí. Que la cama matará a mi espalda antes de enfrentarme a Vol…

_Vamos, agárrala. Escóndela entre tus brazos antes de que los carroñeros la maten. No… sí, deforma tu cara, deforma la suya… sí, te da tiempo. _

_¿Qué carajos es eso? _

Recuperó la consciencia y lo primero que vio fue el rojo cabello de Ron frente a él. Había muerto y estaba alucinando. Seguro.

―¡Harry! Gracias a Merlín… ¿Estás bien?

Quizás no estaba muerto.

―Sí… creo que sí. ¿Dónde está Hermione? ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Tú…? Pensé que te habías…

―Cálmate. Los carroñeros despertarán en un risco no muy lejos de aquí confundidos. Ya restauré la protección, sólo… no vuelvas a decir el nombre de Ya-Sabes-Quién, ¿vale? Es un jodido tabú…

Harry asintió aún receloso. Miró el lugar rápidamente intentando encontrar a Hermione. La divisó a unos pocos metros de él, envuelta en una manta aún dormida. Sólo debía esperar que Ron saliese…

―Ron, ¿dónde está la varita de Hermione? Quizás se salió…

Lo que esperaba. Vio que una mancha de pelo rojo salió por la puerta y se arrastró hasta donde estaba Hermione. La zarandeó un poco. Debía despertarla. Cuando vio que la chica abrió levemente los ojos, supo que tenía hablar rápido.

―Escucha, al parecer fuimos atacados, Ron volvió, no le digas nada de la otra noche. Fue sólo… estábamos solos, nostálgicos, borrachos de sentimientos de soledad y... todo pasó ―la miró severamente―. Te quiero, no quiero perderte…

Hermione no supo cuánto tardó en asentir, pero supo que lo hizo.

_**Varios años después**_

Volvieron a sentirse invadidos por aquel aire denso y mágico. Volvieron a mirarse y a abrazarse, entonces Harry se acercó a su mejilla de nuevo. La besó por un largo tiempo, hasta que se separó de ella y la miró fijamente. Se apoderó de sus labios.

_Bésala, atráela a ti. Respira, suspira, vuelve a besarla. Recuéstala en el suelo, besa su cuello, no dejes que ella se sienta cohibida. Inhala-exhala, suspira._

―¿Aún te sientes sola? ―preguntó casi sin aire.

―Sí…

―Que la soledad no nos embargue más ―susurró Harry―. Hermione, que la soledad no vuelva dejarnos devastados…

―…pero que nos ayude a amarnos.

_Bésala, tócala, sueña con ella en la soledad._

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? *-*<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, y si es así (y si no xD) déjenme un comentario. Que suben el ánimo xD... están declarados oficialmente como una cura para la depresión y el stress... así que, a dejar comentarios!(?

Gracias por leer y gracias si comentas :D

Dann


End file.
